Hyuuga Family Ritual Kagaya Palace
by Maximilion Clan
Summary: Catatan Sasuke sang penulis dan Naruto sang detektiv. Ada apa dengan Neji dan Kakashi dengan ritual kedewasaan. Lime-Shounen ai.@Review@


**Hallo minna san, Langsung saja ya.**

**Klaim : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Writen : Maximilon Clan / Facebok Lounge**

**Rate : T**

**Time Update : 29 April 2012 (14:56)**

**(Lime, Shounen-ai, Typo, Miss, Miskin ide.)**

**Pair : (tebak sendiri)**

**Ada dua peran utama & dua Poit Of View.**

**Bila bingung, silahkan baca 2 x**

**If u dont like, dont read. I dont need Flame = Hell.**

**Hak cipta sepenuhnya milik TUHAN.**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

**SASUKE P.O.V**

Suatu keunikan yang acap kutemukan didalam sifat sahabatku yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, adalah kenyataan bahwa meskipun cara berfikir dan berpakaiannya semrawut dan tidak teratur sekalipun, dia juga mempunyai kebiasaan-kebiasaan teramat buruk yang dapat membahayakan dirinya sendiri juga orang yang tinggal serumah dengannya. Ya, aku –Sasuke Uzumaki.

Bukan berarti aku kaku dalam kebiasaan-nya yang amat memusingkan. Kesukaanku pada gaya hidup _Borjuis, _ di _Taname_ (suatu _Kecamatan_ yang terdiri dari sepuluh Klan besar di Kota Konoha), ditambah pengalaman kerjaku ketika di Suna dulu, membuatku menjadi disiplin.

Dan terkadang aku merasa sangat lebih baik jika bertemu dengan orang yang slebor seperti Naruto. Dengan kebiasaan aneh seperti, menyimpan batubara di dalam kotak perkakas, menyimpan koran bekas dekat tempat tidurnya, meletakkan putung rokok dekat dengan penyimpanan serbuk peledak.

Naruto kalau sedang bosan dan kumat depresi-nya, ia akan mengacungkan pistolnya ke wajahku sambil mengancam apabila aku tidak mentraktirnya ramen. Kemudian memuntahkan peluru-peluru manisnya ke tembok membentuk huruf S dan N. Dan menurutku, itu bukan hal yang lazim dilakukan.

Ruangan rumahku dan Naruto bukanlah tempat yang nyaman untuk ditinggali. Yap, karena dirumah ini selalu dipenuhi dengan cairan-cairan kimia dan guntingan berita kejahatan yang berserakan dimana-mana. Meskipun demikian gembelnya kami, Naruto selalu saja menganggapnya sebagai dokumen-dokumen berharga.

Hanya satu kali selama musim dingin dia mau membereskannya. Yeah, itulah si-pemalas Naruto. Tapi, ia akan sangat bersemangat apabila ia sedang berhadapan dengan suatu kasus kejahatan yang berhubungan dengan _'teka-teki'_.

Suatu malam ketika musim semi, aku dan Naruto duduk di depan perapian. Naruto tetap dengan aktivitas utamanya yaitu mengamati kliping-kliping korannya. Ketika aku menyarankan padanya untuk merapihkan berkasnya dan membuat rumah kami lebih rapih.

Dia tidak menyangkal dengan permintaanku, kemudian dia masuk ke kamar dengan agak kesal, ia kemudian keluar kamar dengan menyeret peti kotak berwarna coklat dengan pegangan yang terbuat dari tembaga. Ia meletakkan kotak tersebut dan membuka gemboknya.

Aku dapat melihat di dalamnya terdapat bundelan kertas yang dipisahkan dengan karet berwarna hijau muda yang telah memenuhi sepertiga peti itu.

"Hmm, di dalam sini banyak terdapat kasus, Sas" katanya sambil menatapku nyalang.

"Kupikir, jika kau tahu semua yang kumiliki di dalam kotak ini, kau pasti lebih senang untuk memintaku mengeluarkan isinya dari pada membereskannya." Aku membalas tatapan garang pada pemuda bermata safir yang ada disebelahku.

"Hahahahaha, kau selalu tau apa yang aku inginkan ya, Uke." Tukas Naruto dengan wajah memancing blushing di pipiku.

"Ck. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan berandalan, Naruto!" aku menghela nafas dan mencoba tetap tenang. Hening beberapa saat. Aku terus memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang makin serius dengan apa yang di genggamnya. Aku membuka mulut ketika Naruto tidak peduli dengan omelanku.

"Apakah ini berkas-berkas di awal kariermu, hn?"

Naruto menyampingkan senyumannya dan manyun.

"Ehem. Benar kau sobat, semua kasus yang kutangani dalam bundelan-bundelan ini dicatat sebelum aku bertemu penulis stoic dan membuatku menjadi terkenal."

Naruto menudingkan jemarinya menyentuh bibirku yang terlihat kusam. Selesai dengan bibirku, dia lalu mengangkat bundelan dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak semua kasus berhasil aku pecahkan, Teme"

Naruto mendengus lagi.

"Tapi, diantaranya ada kasus yang sangat menarik dan unik. Nih, berkas kasus pembunuhan Mizukage Mei Terumi, ng... lalu ini, penampakan setan di tambang emas milik Yamanaka CORP dan ini dia, kasus yang membuatku sedikit ingin..." mata Naruto melirik ke arah ekor mataku.

"Hn?" alisku berkedut dengan wajahku menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Ahahahah... lupakan." Naruto mengumpatkan berkas yang bertuliskan 'Kasus Pemerkosaan Gaara dan Berlian Merah Delima.'

"Lalu, ini dia kaskus yang menurutku paling menarik." Naruto tersenyum jalang dan mengambil kotak kecil yang terbuat dari perunggu, lalu di keluarkannya secarik kertas kecil, kunci kuningan model lama, segulung benang berwarna merah minyak dan tiga lempeng logam yang sudah berkarat.

"Baiklah, Teme, apa pendapatmu sekarang?" Naruto menunjukkan kotak tersebut ke depan wajahku.

"Ck, koleksi yang aneh." Aku mengunci mulutku lagi.

"Ya, aneh. Sangat aneh, apalagi kalau kau mendengar kisahnya, akan membuatmu merasa menjadi orang konyol dan terlihat semakin aneh."

"Hn, barang-barang ini ada sejarahnya?" tanyaku memecahkan cerewetannya Naruto.

"Justru barang inilah sejarahnya." Naruto berdiri dan mengangkat kotak kecil itu dengan berbinar-binar bak super hero.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" aku memungut secangkir kopi hangat yang Naruto buatkan untukku, lalu meminumnya dengan santai.

Naruto meletakkan benda itu satu-persatu di meja yang terbuat dari kayu pohon _Oak_.

"Benda-benda ini kusimpan sebagai kenangan akan kasus Ritual Agung Keluarga Hyuuga."

Sudah pernah aku mendengarnya menyebut kaskus itu beberapa kali, namun dia belum pernah memberikan detail cerita selengkapnya.

"Aku akan sangat senang apabila kau mau menceritakan kisah selengkapnya padaku, Dobe."

"Dan membiarkan berkas-berkas ini berserakan seperti sebelumnya." Balas Naruto sambil menyengir kuda. "Kurasa, kerapihanmu tidak akan terganggukan, Teme. Namun, aku akan sangat gembira apabila kau mau memasukkan kasus ini pada tulisanmu. Soalnya, ada beberapa hal yang membuat kasus ini menjadi unik daripada kasus kejahatan yang lainnya."

Naruto mengenakan syal yang diperolehnya dari Sakura.

"Neji Hyuuga kawan semasa kuliahku dulu. Aku sempat berkenalan dengannya. Dia tidak begitu terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa, karena orang-orang menganggapnya angkuh. Namun, menurutku, keangkuhannya itu hanya untuk menutupi sifat aslinya yang pemalu." Naruto mengatupkan gigi-giginya sehingga terciptalah suara gerigik aneh. Ia kemudian meneruskan.

"Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, dia memang benar-benar bangsawan tulen ; tubuhnya atletis, hidungnya mancung, matanya lebar berwarna lavender, gaya dan tingkahnya lembut dan pendiam. Hnn... dia memang salah satu keturunan dari keluarga kerajaan yang sudah sangat tua, meskipun nenek moyangnya bukanlah keturunan pertama dari keturunan itu."

Naruto meraba kotak itu dan terus bercerita. "Abad ke tujuh belas moyangnya yang bernama Hizaya Hyuuga memisahkan diri dari keluarga Hyuuga lainnya yang tinggal di selatan Konoha. Selanjutnya mereka menetap di Istana _Kagaya_-mungkin, sekarang merupakan bangunan tertua yang masih di huni di daerah itu."

Aku memperhatikan cerita pemuda dengan pawakan tinggi, berrambut pirang, mata safir, kulit tan dan goresan luka mirip cakaran kucing di pipinya.

"Karakteristik tanah kelahirannya masih sangat melekat pada dirinya. Ketika memperhatikan wajahnya yang pucat, sikapnya yang tenang. Aku kembali teringat lorong-lorong kaku, jendela yang berukir, serta segala macam peninggalan agung dari bangunan kuno bekas bangsawan masa lalu." Naruto menjelaskan.

Jari manisku menyelip ke bibir Naruto dan berhasil membuatnya kaget dan membatu. "Kau kagum pada pria itu?" Tanyaku sambil mengendus hidungnya yang mancung.

"Dasar ngeres! Aku belum selesai bercerita, Teme budak!" Naruto melemparkan buku Ensiklopedia dan sukses mengenai jidatku. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika kepalaku benjol dibuatnya. Aku bersabar dengan perlakuannya.

"Sasuke manis, aku lanjutkan. Tapi..." Naruto memotong kalimatnya

"Hn?" sembari aku mengelusi jidatku yang hampir saja dibuat bocor oleh makhluk coklat ini.

"Jangan nakal!" Naruto mendead glareku.

"Oke, aku mulai kembali."

Naruto tersenyum memamerkan lengsung pipinya padaku.

"Kemudian, aku berpisah dengannya dan aku tidak pernah bertemu selama enam tahun lamanya. Hingga, suatu pagi ia mengunjungiku di kontrakan lamaku saat aku masih serumah dengan Sai.

**NARUTO FLASH BACK**

'"Bagaimana kabarmu Neji?' tanyaku, sesudah kami berjabat tangan dengan hangat" Naruto memperagakan percakapannya dengan Neji.

"'Kau mungkin telah mendengar kematian ayahku,'katanya tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun,'kira-kia dua tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu aku bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus dan mengelola _Kagaya _dan juga sebagai aparat kepemerintahan daerah setempat-membuat hidupku menjadi sangat sibuk."

Hening sesaat

"Dengar-dengar kabar, Naru, kau akhirnya mempraktikan kemampuanmu yang dulu mampu membuatku terheran-heran?' Neji tersenyum pada Naruto.

"'Yap, sangat betul, Neji san,' sahutku, aku mencari nafkah melalui akal dan pemikiranku hehehe.' Naruto nyengir kuda

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Oiya, ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu aneh di _Kagaya_ . Aku sudah coba melapor polisi, namun mereka tidak mampu memecahkannya. Benar-benar hal yang sulit dipecahkan.'

"Mendengar kabar ini, tentu kau dapat membayangkan betapa penasarannya aku, Teme. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku menunggu kesempatan menangani kasus ini dan akhirnya kesempatan itu datang juga."

Naruto menengadah memandangi langit-langit atap.

"Kau tau, Teme. Walaupun orang lain gagal dalam memecahkan kasus ini, aku yakin dalam hatiku bahwa aku pasti bisa dengan mudah memecahkannya."

"Ayolah, biarkan aku mendengarkan kelanjutannya, Neji san." Naruto memperagakan percakapannya dengan Neji yang diceritakannya padaku.

"Neji Hyuuga duduk di hadapanku, lalu menyulut rokok yang aku tawarkan padanya." Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"'Kau harus tahu,'tukas Neji,'Meski aku bujangan, tetapi aku memiliki banyak pelayan di Kagaya, karena perlu tenaga banyak untuk merawat rumah kuno itu. Aku juga punya hutan pribadi, dimana ketika musim berburu, aku dan kawan-kawanku biasa berburu disana. Ada delapan pelayan yang aku pekerjakan, di antaranya pelayan wanita yang bernama Konan, tukang masak yang bernama Kiba, kepala pelayan Kakashi, penjaga pintu : Tobi dan Kakuzu dan satu bocah pesuruh bernama Ten-Ten**. **Masih ditambah pekerja yang merawat kebun dan kandang kuda."

Naruto kembali menceritakan kejadian dan percakapan dirinya dan Neji. Aku semakin tertarik dengan inti ceritanya. Aku memandang Naruto sembari menggesekkan kuku jemariku.

"Kakashi si kepala pelayan, nama pelayan terlama keluarga kami, dia mantan Anbu yang dikeluarkan dari akademinya, entah karena apa, sebelum ayahku mempekerjakannya di rumah kami. Dia sangat menyenangkan dan dapat di percaya, hingga akhirnya dia kami percayai untuk menjadi kepala pelayan di mansion ini. Kata Neji padaku waktu itu."

Naruto mendengus dan tiduran di sofa malasnya. Aku berharap dia mau terus menceritakan pengalamannya padaku.

"Neji juga bilang begini, Kakashi itu mempunyai kelebihan dalam berbicara dalam bermacam-macam bahasa dan sanggup memainkan hampir semua alat musik. Dan kukira, dia nyaman dengan semua itu dan tak ingin berpindah pekerjaan. Siapa saja yang datang kerumah kami, tentu bakal terskesan dengan Kakashi."

"Lanjut." Kataku dengan suara bariton untuk membujuk Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya yang akan kutulis untuk di jadikan buku.

"Iya, Teme! Nah, Neji juga mengatakan, "'namun, Kakashi punya satu kelemahan. Dia sedikit Pedopil dan suka dengan pria muda yang terlihat tampan dan , setelah dia menikah keadaannya baik-baik saja. Namun, setelah itu, dia menduda, dan kami selalu di pusingkan ulahnya. Beberapa bulan lalu, dia berencana menikah lagi. Aku berharap keadaannya kembali tenang seperti semula. Dia bertunangan dengan gadis bernama Konan yang sekarang menjadi pelayan wanita di rumah ini, tapi pertunangan itu tidak dilanjutkannya dan akhirnya ia mencampakkannya. Sungguh Konan yang malang, Kami-sama memberkatinya. Lantas, ia menjalin hubungan gelap dengan gadis manis bernama Itachi Uchiha, anak dari kepala kepolisian kota."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan aku berhasil menangkap ekspresinya setelah ia memerankan dirinya sebagai Neji. Aku duduk sambil memegang buku dan pena untuk meringkas apa yang ia ceritakan.

"Konan gadis baik, tapi emosinya sedikit labil. Semenjak di tinggalkan Kakashi, dia terserang radang otak dan kerjanya sekarang, Cuma berkeliling di rumah kami, tanpa ingat lagi siapa dirinya. Kata Neji padaku" Naruto menghembuskan Nafasnya yang terlhat berat.

"Gila?" sapaku pada Naruto yang masih memiliki tenaga untuk menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi pada ceritanya.

"Hn." Naruto pelit kata-kata sepertiku. "Neji juga mengatakan padaku itu adalah musibah pertama di Kagaya mansion. Tapi, selanjutnya perhatian kami tercurah pada musibah kedua. Dan itu di awali ketika Kakashi dipecat karena melakukan hal yang memalukan."

Naruto duduk dan menarik nafas. **"Begini kisahnya."**

**OWARI**

* * *

**Chapter 1 selesai, saya akan meng-update lanjutannya tergantung dengan minat reviewers. Apabila reviewers tidak meminta di lanjutkan, saya tidak akan melanjutkan. bisa menghubungi saya lewat PM atau mail = .**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita saya. Saya akan sangat senang kalo kamu mau review :) sankyu**


End file.
